


Suicune's Observation of a Smiling Bubbly Trainer (Who Cuddles Well)

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen, POV: Pokemon, it takes place in the soulsilver game but that wasn't a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicune observes their admirable trainer.</p><p>...</p><p>Through snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicune's Observation of a Smiling Bubbly Trainer (Who Cuddles Well)

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Pokémon, especially legendaries or specials, being super loyal and kiss up-y to the player character (especially the female ones). I also just love Suicune.

This human is intriguing.

She smiles often. It seems as if it's her default expression. Most humans chose a blank, or angered face. But she smiles. She laughs. And she causes those around her to do so as well. The red haired one, whose smell reeks of sadness and anger. When she turns her back, he smiles. When her enemy is defeated and on their knees, they smile.

Her smell is unique as well. Freshly cut grass. The sweat of hours spent training. The honest, earnest kindness that I have so long thought humans no longer possess. The smell of her Pokemon's love for her is strongest,however.

Her Pokémon love her in a manner that transcends species. As one of them of them I can personally attest to this. If one were to ask her longest partners, Xander, the Typhlosion, and Sprouts, the Victreebel, they would answer "I love her. If she asked us to die, we would." Not that she ever would, of course. She would rather herself die before them coming to any substantial harm.

In battle, she does not command us. She asks. We comply. I am never put in a situation where I would inevitably fail.

I know I am not the only one to come to this conclusion. Lugia chose her before even I realized her potential. I can sense that Ho-Oh is waiting for her. My brethren, Entei and Raikou, were and are making tentative steps in her direction. The legendary birds of Kanto willingly laid themselves at her feet. Even the mightiest Pokémon of other regions listen to her without question.

No human has been so worthy of observation in many years. I intend to stay with her so long as she finds me useful (that sentence is odd to say, it is in the reverse of usual).

She is without question, worthy of respect.

That is why, I, Suicune, with all my dignity, willing curl up against and nuzzle her when the nights are cold, and look forward to when she pets my head. Because she is interesting. Not because she is very warm and inviting or that I enjoy what she titles "snuggle time".

...

But I do, admittedly, enjoy snuggle time.•

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo?
> 
> And yes, Xander is my beloved Typholsion, and Sprouts his my Victribeel (whom I love dearly).


End file.
